A,B,C with Robin and Kid Flash
by LittleEvilChibi
Summary: Some say love is as easy as A,B,C. That is BS and Dick and Wally will show you why with 26 oneshots about their love. ROBIN/KIDFLASH. BirdFlash. Dont like dont read. Fluff
1. A is for Artemis

**A/N So this is my new fic, basically its a shot of 26 one-shots in alphabetical order about Robin and Kid Flash and their relashoship.**

**Some will be happy, others sad.**

**But there will be telling the Bat!family which will be mostly funny**

**Telling the team also funny (and Flash too)**

**But sad ones like G and H.**

**Read on and remember (DISCLAMER) i dont own Young Justice.**

* * *

A is for Artemis

* * *

It was raining, storm clouds rested on the horizon, to Wally West this was a bad omen, or it would be if he believed in thing like that, but I digress. For Wally today was a very important day.

For him and his boyfriend of three months Richard 'Dick' Grayson, also known as the Boy Wonder. Today was so important because it was a very influential milestone in their relationship, telling their teammates and friends that they were gay and dating. Using random selection, Artemis was being told first. Wally was NOT looking forward to it At all. But he wasn't panicking, he wasn't he had no reason to, really it was just Artemis, sassiness and anger all wrapped up in green and armed with explosive arrows. And Wally wasn't scared of her or the amount of arrows she could and would fill his sorry ass with when she found out he was dating the boy she considered her younger brother. But he was not panicking.

Okay, maybe he was panicking.

But it was impossible for anybody to tell at the speed that which emotions flew across his face. That was unless you were Robin. Dick could see that Wally was having and internal panic attack so he grasped Wally's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and when Wally looked at him he smiled, which Kid Flash returned, just a lot more panicked.

'It's gonna be okay KF, so just breathe and feel the aster.'

'But Rob. I don't wanna, Artey is gonna kill me. And in case you didn't notice the Wallman is too young and sexy to die' Wally was whining and he knew it, but he wasn't above begging to get out of telling Artemis.

'I noticed' Dick's blue eyes were twinkling in a very Albus Dumbledore like manner. 'But we said we would tell her and were going to so breathe and feel the aster.'

Neither had noticed that they had made it to the Mt. Justice gym while they had been arguing.

Wally was sulking and like a silly small child not getting what they wanted he spoke before thinking.

'Aster isn't a word' a pout formed on Wally's face. It made him look very racy.

'Yes, it is' Dick was getting annoyed now.

'Not'  
'Is'  
'Not'  
'Is'  
'Not'  
'Is'  
'Not'  
'Is'  
'Not'

With the last Not Dick rugby talked Wally 'IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSS' turned to a battle cry as he and Wally battled for dominance. Finally Wally was pinned under Dick and he propped himself up onto his elbows and looked up suggestively to Dick, who smirked and leaned down.

Neither noticed as the door opened.

Nor did they notice a green bow falling to the floor.

But they did notice the squeak that Artemis made as she watched her two very male teammates play tonsil hockey on the Gym floor. All three heroes in the room froze before Artemis fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Dick let out a groan of annoyance.

Then Wally and the nerve to say 'Do you think we could continue while she takes a nap'

The sound of flesh hitting face resounded as Dick face palmed.

* * *

**I am on a role tonight. So this is part one of twenty six done.**

**Review to make me a happy cookie.**

**You know you cant resist the review,**


	2. B is for Batman

**A/N ~ Yay B is up.**

**I like this chapeter. Batman is in it .**

**No warnings :P**

* * *

B is for Batman

* * *

'Common Dick, I'll be fine. Stop worrying Bats isn't going to kill me now. Alfred would hate the blood-stains in the carpet.' Wally was trying to reassure his boyfriend of about a week. It might not have been long but Wally knew he loved Dick so that was why he was risking life and limb to tell Bruce Wayne AKA The Batman that he loved his Eldest son.

Dick just gave Wally a look. 'Dad is different Wally it's not a typical "You break Dick's heart, and I will end you. Do you understand?" speech it the Bat Family Talk Wals. The BFT could kill somebody. I don't want you to die!' Dick's voice had almost gone up an octave by the end but it didn't matter because Wally was hugging him. Wally lent down a pressed his lips against Dicks for a moment before a fake cough forced them to jump a mile apart. Alfred stood in front of them and he spoke softly and only the amused twinkle in his eye betrayed that he found them hilarious.

'Master Bruce will see you now Master Wallace.' Alfred turned and walked away leaving Wally to scrabble after him hastily.

The pair reached a study where Alfred left him with a pitying look and a foreboding _Good luck Master Wallace._

Wally took a deep breath and entered the dark study. Sitting behind an old oak desk was Bruce Wayne. He looked up and gave Wally his "playboy smile".

'What can I do for you Wally?'

Wally exhaled slowly before taking a second deep breath before the words exploded from his mouth in a wonderful pile of word-vomit. 'IloveDickandIwanttodatehiman diknowyoulovehimbutsodoIandp leasedonteatme!'

Bruce blinked slowly 'What' He growled. Oh no. Wally was screwed that was his Batman voice.

Batman's deep baritone voice rumbled for deep within his chest as he glared at Wally. 'You told Dick you love him? Fine. But understand this _Wallace.' _Batman had sneered on the last word and Wally was trying really really hard not to wet himself in terror. 'That should Dick become...bothered, or upset, I will know. I am his Father and this means I have been charged with his well being mental health included, should I find evidence that you have caused any harm to him; it is simply my duty to care for him, and to...remove the source of said harm. Quickly and efficiently, and I may mention that I would not mind performing such a duty. No, I think I would not mind at all. I do hope you understand my meaning Wallace' The Bat-Glare was back.

'Yes I understand I won't hurt Dick. I swear.' Wally seemed almost offended that Batman had suggested that he would hurt Dick.

'This was a good chat Wally. You can go' and with that obvious dismissal Wally all but fled from the room, he didn't stop running till he reached Dick where he collapsed and broke down sobbing.

Dick just petted his head and sighed.

* * *

**Posted and C should be up soon**

**Review makes a happy Cookie**

**So review.**

**Dont fight it.**

**Give in to the Urges.**


	3. C is for Confessions

**A/N~ i wanna shout out to my first review ever 'seceretmeta'you made my morning and helped me write 2 chaps for this. Thank you and yes. I am a happy Cookie.**

**(DISCLAMER) I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**

**and this has made me a sad Cookie.**

* * *

C is for Confessions

* * *

The first time Wally noticed he sort of liked Dick was when he went on a mission without him. When Dick went to his old home and didn't take Wally it had stung. But it would have been okay if Red Arrow hadn't been there. Wally had always been jealous of Red Arrow, Robin obviously cared more for Roy that he did for Wally and it was only now did Wally realise what that meant

'_Fuck me, I Love the boy wonder'_ Wally had groaned at the mental images those words had caused him to think

How Wally going to tell him though, he had no clue.

* * *

Wally was going to die. As he and Robin sat hiding in the aliens mother ship while a time counted down to their doom Wally had one thought _'It's now or Never_' and so Wally grabbed Robin and pulled him close before he whispered three word he would never get to say to Dick again.

'I love you'

Then their world went black.

* * *

After Wally had realised it had all be a simulation a _Fucking game_ he had avoided the boy wonder with almost unbelievable skill. The team thought it was because Robin had lied to him when he had said Artemis was alive, truthfully Wally didn't gives a bats ass all he cared about was that he had probably killed any chance he had of ever talking to Robin, to Dick again.

* * *

Dick was irritated. This wasn't good for the criminals of Gotham, this wasn't good for anybody. The reason for his ire? Wally West had said he loved him then disappeared, without giving Dick a chance to say that he loved him to and that he always had.

Dick didn't know what to do, so he followed Bat Family code. When in doubt, ask Alfred and hope he has Cookies.

* * *

Alfred had been a bust. He just said talk it out with Wally. Dick had decided that was what he would do. This was the reason he sent Kid Flash a call using Batman's computer saying he was needed at Mt. Justice ASAP.

This was also the reason Wally Zeta-Beamed in half dressed and looking very flustered.

Dick didn't care he walked up to Wally before he punched him in the gut.

Dick then looked Wally right in the eye and said those wonderful five words

'I love you too Wally'

* * *

**So this turned out more Emo than i expected but i love it anyway.**

**Review and i give you more chapters.**

**But not now**

**Cookie is gonna be normal and sleep now its 5 in the morning**


	4. D is for Damian

**A/N~ finished yet another part of the A.B,C if anybody got tips to say review.**

**I dont own Young Justice**

* * *

D is for Damian

* * *

'Common Babes how bad can it be?' Wally spoke with a cool arrogance and a smirk playing on his lips while his emerald eyes showed a burning lust as he gazed down at the flustered teen below him.

'Wally I'm not kidding, you remember the last time you said that. You still have nightmares Wally. Dami isn't going to like you so you can't stay over tonight' Dick said though is voice sounded tighter than usual. Wally lent down and started sucking on Dick's pulse point then all rational thought left his mind. Dick let out a soft moan before Bruce's voice yelled up towards Dick's bedroom.

'Dick, I'm leaving. Don't call Alfred unless you're dying. Tim and Jason away so be nice and feed Dami.'

'I got it dad' Wally and Dick waited for a moment before they heard the sound of a car engine purr to life and speed away.

Wally smirked at dick and lent down so his breath tickled Dicks ear and in a husky voice whispered 'Where were we' causing dick to shiver and run his fingers through Wally's flaming red hair.

At least before a child's cries once again killed the mood.

Wally looked thoughtful for a moment before he took some rope and tied Dick to the bed and whispered 'see you in a moment beautiful, you stay right there and Wallman will be right back.'

'Wally no' Dicks protests fell on deaf ears as Wally swaggered towards Damian Wayne's Bedroom of Terror and Misfortune. Not that Wally knew that last part, to him Damian was a cute baby that Bruce had adopted. He was WRONG.

As Wally silently opened the door to Damien's room he only just managed to duck the knife that berried itself in the beautiful oak door. Wally looked around the room assessing the danger.

_'Let's see. Windows closed, Closet closed, only one door, Baby with the Bat-Glare, no mess... Wait WHAT!' _He had been right. In the middle of the room in a little bed was a dark haired chubby cheeked baby Bat-Glaring. I would have been cute if Wally wasn't very _very_ scared by this picture.

Then he remembered the knife. Once again scanning the room, Wally saw no obvious danger. Ducking under a knife that appeared again out of nowhere did Wally realise where the knives where coming form.

The Baby Bat made a 'tt' noise of annoyance before pulling a blade from Batman knows where and giggling in a very scary manner. Before he smiled and only one thought was left in Wally's mind.

'DEVIL CHILD!' And he screamed it as he fled at super speed for Damian's bedroom.

And Dick once again sighed and face palmed. Only now he had the added pleasure of saying I told you so, when he got Wally down from his hiding-tree. And he untied himself.

* * *

**I be finished.**

**Do you think they need to be longer?**

**Review and tell me:P**


	5. E is for Evil

**A/N~ Took me two days to write this chapter and i am very ashamed of this fact. But it was so evil. Ha Ha see what i did there?**

**I am so crazy and i will write better and sooner.**

**I promise.**

* * *

E is for Evil

* * *

Wally was having a bad day.

It was possibly one of the top 5 worst days of his life, the reason? He and his Best Friend and Boyfriend of 36 hours, 13 minutes and 35 seconds had been captured by the one and only Poison Ivy, and that was sooo not part of the amazing date Wally had planned. No it was not.

She wanted to use his bird, _His Bird _to destroy Wayne industries. The worst part was that Dick was being controlled right now and Wally had no clue about what he should do, none what so ever.

As Dick walked almost zombie like towards where Wally was chained up he only had one thing to say "This would be so hot any other time". The zombiefied Dick paused and he and Poison Ivy both gave him _'what the fuck? Are you kidding me?' _looks.

And now Wally felt really awkward.

As Dick zombie-waddled towards Wally, he noticed something. Wally saw that dicks amazing blue eyes seemed to flicker between the possessed green of Ivy's control and his normal warm blue gaze. "Common Dick you can do it! DO IT WITH THE POWER OF LOVE!"

* * *

Dick could hear a voice. It seemed familiar, it seemed precious. But then Dick heard the seductive whispers. _Kill him… Kill him for me; he stands in the way of Mother Nature. _Dick felt his body moving, so he started to fight. He didn't want to hurt the one with the precious voice, he wouldn't hurt him.

Then he heard it. The precious one was speaking, drowning out The Other Voice. "…you can do it! DO IT WITH THE POWER OF LOVE!" With that yelled line of cliché idiocy everything seemed to snap back into place in Dicks mind. He felt so relieved so happy, but instead of jumping into Wally's arms and never leaving he said the only response he could think of.

"Do it with the power of love? Really? That was posterous"

And then Ivy let out a scream of frustration and stormed to go destroy a chemical factory, or make-out with Harley. Whatever she came across first.

* * *

**A/N~ I made up posterous. the opposite of preposterous. If it has an opposite drop me a review and tell me.**

**Or just drop me a review.**

**Love ya.**

**Remember**

**Reviews make me a happy Cookie.**


	6. F is for Flash

**A/N ~ Yay F is up and i'm proud of it.**

**To everybody who faved and followed and reviewed i heart you and thanks coz it got me through this luch detention where i wrote this chapter and the first few sentences of the next one.**

**No warnings **

**and i don't own Young Justice, because if i did i wouldn't be in detention.**

* * *

F is for Flash

* * *

When Barry got home he wanted to do three things, eat, drink and cuddle with Iris while watching the TV. So far, he has done none of these things. And the reason was his nephew Wally and his best friend Dick. Well, it was more the fact that Wally had Dick pinned to the sofa and Wally was currently doing his best to shove his tongue down Dicks throat.

Then it just got more awkward when Dick started moaning.

That was where Barry drew the line. There would be no sex on that couch, No sir.

"Wally, I don't care if your gay but can you please not defile my couch?" Barry hoped that he looked serious, because really it was just ridiculous. He was the God-Damned Flash, he should be able to come home and relax. Not come home to his nephew and his Best friend (his nephew's best friend. Not his because then he would have needed to have words with Green Arrow) making out on the couch.

He liked that couch damn it!

"Uncle Barry!" The mortification was obvious in Wally's voice. Dick just squeaked, his face red like a ripe tomato.

"You can continue where I can't see or hear you. Have any of you seen Iris?" The abrupt chance of subject seemed to have shocked Dick out of his mortification induced silence.

"She said she was going to buy food." Dick said, but he still seemed very embarrassed and it reflected in how he was uncharacteristically silent.

Wally untangled himself from his boyfriend of six days and he dragged him upstairs towards his room, trying to ignore Uncle Barry's laugh that seemed to follow him up the stairs.

When they were in Wally's room Dick promptly smacked Wally upside the head hissing like and angry goose as he spoke angrily in a language Wally didn't understand but he thought sounded really sexy.

"Wally when I said we should tell your Uncle that we are together, that wasn't how I imagined it would go!" Dick looked really pissed and it created an odd image with the lingering embarrassed flush for the Incident downstairs.

"Hey, at least he doesn't hate me or you for that matter." Wally argued

"That's true, and you're going to be the one who suffers" Dick now had a small smirk and it seemed he had recovered from the Incident, as his skin was now its normal tone.

"And besides it's not like Flash will tell Bats or anything."

And to Dicks well hidden Evil Pleasure, Wally pale and let out a whimper.

* * *

**A/n ~**

**Yay new chap is published.**

**Make me a happy Cookie and give into the voice in your head telling you to review.**

**Doooooooooooooooooooooooo ittttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttt.**


	7. G is for Grave

**A/N ~ so I want to thank BuggyShino05 for the chapter title. Originally it was going to be G is for Grayson's but grave sound better. At least that's what I think. Loving the reviews and keep on dancing through life.**

**Beware there may be some angst in this chapter. Just a heads up.**

**(Disclaimer) I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

G is for Grave

* * *

It was raining, that seemed it was always the way with the Flying Grayson's. It rained when they were taken away for their precious Robin and it seemed it should rain when he wanted to show them somebody he truly cared about.

He stood there in simple jeans and a black T-shirt, while Wally stood next to him in sombrely bland clothing.

The flowers in Dick's hands seemed the only colour in the dull muddy ground of Gotham Graveyard. Wally held Dicks hand, but he allowed it to fall when Dick reached out to trace the names of his parents and a sharp pain seemed to shoot through Wally's chest. He could see it all, all the pain, the grief the _guilt _as Dick stood here as his parents lay dead, all of these emotions reflected in Dick's normally bright eyes that now just seemed broken as he traced his parents' names.

Wally moved to stand beside Dick and he wrapped his arms around him, ignoring the tears that seemed unable to fall.

"Hi mom, dad." Dick's voice was trembling, and thousand things seemed unsaid, but right now they didn't matter. "This is Wally, he's my Boyfriend. Don't worry dad, he-he's really nice and mom he is very sweet and he spoils me and -." Dick broke off with a choked sobbing noise and turned to bury his head in Wally's chest. Wally looked down at the graves and read.

_Here lay The Grayson's  
Loving Parent  
The sky isn't your limit_

Wally took a deep breath; he didn't think he just spoke.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs Grayson. Dick told me lots about you and you would be so proud of him. I promise you I'm gonna take care of him. Always"

There was a buzzing sound and Black Canary's voice echoed through the Communicator Batman made them carry.

"Kid Flash you and Robin are needed at the mountain." There was a resounding silence.

No more words were said because no more where needed.

And as one Dick and Wally turned to leave, but not before their voices whispered

"Good-Bye"

* * *

**A/N ~ this chapter wasn't meant to be funny, so I apologize if it upset anybody, the next chapter should be slightly less sad but it will still be kind of sad because of its theme.**

**Enjoy, oh and can you let me know what you think?**

**Thanks.**


	8. H is for Hospital

**A/N ~ this chapter should be slightly emo, but less so that the last one.**

**I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

H is for Hospital

* * *

Wally couldn't help it; he stood there panicking the noise of his surroundings going right over his head as his brain went through a thousand scenarios per second

* * *

I'm sorry Mr West but we couldn't save him.

* * *

I'm sorry Mr West we can save him but he will never walk again.

* * *

He will be okay but unfortunately he doesn't remember you.

* * *

Each on getting more and more complex as the second wore by. Wally hoped Dick was okay, it was his entire fault. Batman was going to kill him; he was going to kill him.

The doctor walked out the door, clipboard in hand and as he looked up and found a face full of a worried Wally he took a step back and said in a prim and proper voice that Alfred would have been proud of,

"You may see him now Mr West."

Wally nodded his thanks, and had to restrain himself from speeding into the room.

Wally slowly opened the door and he saw Dick sitting in the hospital bed looking very disgruntled.

"Wally, why am I here?" the anger wasn't hidden in Dicks voice as he turned to glare at his very over reactive boyfriend.

"Dick you're okay!" Wally was about to glomp his wonderful living remembering boyfriend when a Bat-Glare from said boyfriend stopped him in his tracks.

"Why. Am. I. Here?" The voice was tight short, showing his true irritation, this combined with the Bat-Glare turned Wally into a pile of fear.

"You were hurt, and-and you needed the hospital!" Wally all but yelled.

"Wally. I was a splinter" Dick deadpanned.

"An Evil Splinter that could have killed you" Wally explained as if Dick hadn't realised the true danger of splinters and their evil ways.

Dick just shot him a look that said _I-hate-you-and-I'm-trying-not-to-laugh-at-your-stupidity. _Wally found this very offensive and probably would have launched into a speech about how dangerous splinters could really be when an amused cough from behind caught both the boys attention.

Bruce stood there, trying his very best not to laugh. He failed.

After Bruce's laughing fit Wally just let out a sigh and turned to Dick and said, in a completely serious voice

"You can never play with wood again"

Dick burst out laughing and Bruce followed shortly after, with a few chuckles form Alfred completely made Wally feel like an idiot, so he did what he should do.

He pouted and sulked.

* * *

**A/N ~ so the beginning was sad but the end was funny and the next chapters should be fun.**

**Now review.**

**Make me a happy Cookie.**

**You know you want to.**


	9. I is for Ignore

**A/N~ it took so long but between all the pills i have taken over that past few days i'm happy with how it turned out.**

**Sorry for the wait but I will try to be faster with updated :P**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I is for Ignoring

* * *

Raindrops echoed around the empty base of the Young Justice team.

Empty except for two teens Dick Grayson AKA Robin and Wally West AKA Kid Flash.

Wally was raiding the fridge of all the food Megan had bought earlier before she and Connor had gone out on a walk with Wolf. Artemis was out doing Arrow related things with Green Arrow.

Dick was trying to finish his History essay that he really should have done yesterday but couldn't because Dami had found Bruce's stash of knives. How he found them Dick didn't know, what he did know was that he had needed stitches after Damian had taken to using him as target practice.

So he had come to Mt. Justice hoping to finish his homework and spent some time with Wally, but no Wally had to try and do Dicks homework for him, then try to get him to play videogames with him, and when Dick wouldn't do that he tried to race him which only caused Dicks stitches to be aggravated, that had hurt like a bitch.

In short, Wally was being an idiot.

This resulted in the situation they were in now. Dick was angrily ignoring Wally and Wally was looking irritated. Wally didn't think that even his most stupid moments deserved the silent treatment that Dick was giving him, even if he had been pretty stupid, not that he would admit he was being stupid. Because he wasn't. Really.

Wally was giving Dick's homework then evil eye, because it was all that innocent piece of papers fault that his bird wasn't letting Wally ravish him.

It was a further four minutes of Wally really wishing he had heat vision before Dick angrily slammed his pen angrily onto the table before he turned and glared at Wally.

"What is your problem" He Bit out, voice strained.

Wally chose to ignore the his survival instincts and spoke before he could think,

"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick" He whined before flopping over so his head rested in Dicks lap "Play with meeeeeeeeeee." Wally started to pout.

Dick started to smile before he seemed to mentally bitch slap himself and Bat-Glared Wally and with a resounding "No" shoved Wally of his lap, where he hit the floor with an _fwomph_.

This caused Dick to start to cackle. Or it did until Wally pulled Dick down with him, once again aggravating Dick stitches This caused a wonderful stream of very creative cursed to fly from the Boy Wonders lips. When he stopped he gently touched his wound only to hiss out in pain. Wally looked like a kicked puppy as he helped Dick of the floor.

"I hate you Wally" Groaned Dick as Wally gently set him on the sofa.

"No, you don't" Wally smugly announced "No sleep little Bird Boy so I may ravish you later"

And with a weak yet terrifying Bat-Glare, Dick drifted to the Land of Dreams.

* * *

**A/N~ Finished.**

**Does anybody know what stitches feel like cause i don't but from watching far too much TV i think they hurt.**

**See you next time and maybe all the positive energy from reviews will help me get better?**


	10. J is for Jason

**A/N~ so a second chapter. **

**I got help from my bestest buddy Munchkin who is my guide to all things DC.**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

J is for Jason

* * *

Jason was not a happy bat.

He knew that his older brother had a thing for his best friend Wally and really, he didn't care as long as they didn't go in his room or take his stuff. Dick would do that, Jason knew it.

But now Jason found he had to care because he had to go and kill a speedster. The reason? Dick was sobbing in the Bat cave and Jason was 99.99% sure that is was Wally's fault.

It was with this thought in mind Jason began to plot.

* * *

For three days Jason had been planning and worrying because Dick still hadn't come out of his room other than that time Bruce had dragged him out saying he needed to eat, that didn't go down to well. Jason was gonna leave it at that.

Later that night Jason was in central City looking down at the sleeping form of one Wallace West. Jason felt a positively demonic smile spread across his face under his Red Hood helmet. With stealth engrained into him by Batman's bordering child abuse training Jason ninjaed into the Targets home and slowly sneaked down the hallway until he came to the Targets door, Jason took a deep silent breath and silently opened the door.

All the while Wally was none the wiser.

Jason slowly sauntered across the room and clambered up onto Wally's bed. Or he would have, if Wally didn't have company in his bed that night.

Rage filled Jason, '_That man whore! I'm gonna kill _'_im_' Jason thought angrily, and with a silent snarl he slowly unsheathed his knife and brought it closer to Wally's nice undefended neck.

* * *

Wally was hungry like he always was at 4:30 in the morning. Wally snapped his eyes open, only to let out a very unmanly shriek as somebody was perched over his neck with a sharp looking knife in his hand.

The commotion woke his Boyfriend of two months who upon seeing a masked psychopath with a knife threating Wally leapt into action and had the psychopath pinned and the knife went flying to embed itself into the wood millimetres from Wally's head.

Dick seemed to know the young psychopath, and he was young around six or seven if the poor lighting in Wally's room was anything to go by.

"Jason?" Dick questioned, sounding both confused and angry at the same time.

"Dick! Ummm, I'm confused" The budding serial killer now identified as Jason turned to glare at Wally.

"Why are you here I thought he was being a wanker and dumped you so I'm here to get revenge?" Jason seemed remotely proud of this fact.

Wally was offended.

"You think you could kill me, you little crazy person!" Wally was irritated.

Dick let out a sigh and got slowly of Jason giving him a warning look he started to explain.

"Jason I wasn't mad at Wally, and even though he did something monumentally stupid im not mad at him. So you don't need to kill him" Dick turned to Wally as he continued "Wally meet my little brother Jason, he's going to apologized for trying to kill you now"

"No I'm no" Jason cut of mid word as Dick Robin-Glared at him before Jason spat out an insincere 'sorry'

Wally looked thoughtful for a moment before he asked "Are all your family going to try to kill me when I meet them?"

* * *

**A/N ~ IT BE FINISHED**

**sorry the drugs might have shown through.**

**Anywho thanks and keep on reading and reviewing.**

**Coz ur making a happy Cookie**


	11. K is for Kaldur'ahm

**A/N~ Whoo two days of school, but alas i am better so i shall write more and once again i shall brave the horror of school.**

**Here is the latest chapter **

* * *

K is for Kaldur'ahm

* * *

Kaldur always thought that he was very calm, that he had good judgment and that it took a large thing to shake his confidence.

But this was not what he expected when he came back from visiting his King in Atlantis.

What he had expected was Conner having a stare of with the static on the TV, Megan would be failing to make cookies, Wally would be flirting while Artemis would be arguing with him and Robin would be doing his creepy ninja cackle while hacking the Justice League Watchtower, again.  
But whatever he had expected it was not this.

Kaldur wondered if he had swallowed too much water because he could swear that a civilian was in the base, and more importantly on Wally's lap.

"Wally." Kaldur tone was no nonsense and powerful.

The two people on the couch both slowly turned to face Kaldur the civilian looked frightened, and Kaldur was shocked to see the civilian was male, because Kaldur would have sword up, down left and right that Wally was straight.

"Ka-Ka-Kaldur!" Wally managed to squeak out Kaldor's name the shock was obvious before he turned to the boy still on his lap when his eyes went wide in shock before he hissed something that Kaldur couldn't hear that mad the other boy leap up and start searching for something.

Kaldur took a step forwards only to hear a crunch when he stepped on a pair of black sunglasses that if not lying in peaches under Kaldur's foot would look identical to the pair Robin wore when he was in uniform. It was with this information in mind that Kaldur took an educated guess

"Robin?" Kaldur sounded cautious but sure.

When the civilian boy nodded, a red flush graced his face. He gave a trollish smile and stuck out his hand and teasingly said

"Pleased to meet you" before he turned to Wally and said with complete confidence

"This is your fault." What Wally was at fault for Kaldur didn't know but if Robin said it must be true.

It seemed that Wally had taken some offence to that though

"What's my fault Bird boy" Wally asked peevishly

"Kaldur has seen my face, and because it's your fault were here in the first place you can tell Bats that you compromised both our ID's" As Robin spoke Wally slowly grew paler and paler. Kaldur felt this was the optimal moment to intervene.

"Pardon, I do not care for Robins identity, but I am curious as to why he was on your lap" Kaldur was still puzzled by this information.

" We're dating" Was Wally's simple answer before Robin turned to him with a _Why-Did-You-Just-Tell-Him _look.

"Okay" Kaldur accepted, as long as it did not affect the team he was fine. Kaldur walked to the fridge grabbed a bottle of water and walked away just as calmly as he had arrived.

"That went well" Said Wally once he thought that Kaldur was out of hearing range, before he cried out in pain when Dick smacked him upside the head.

" Your right, but you're still telling Bats why I need new glasses" Dick sounded smug but he wondered would anything ever go as planned for him and Wally.

* * *

**A/N~ so proud of the chapter.**

**Love you if you review.**


	12. L is for Love

**A/N ~ I'm so happy with this, but i never really knew what love was and there are so many interpretations of what love is and in this chapter i say what i think love is, or atleast how Wally thinks live seems.**

* * *

L is for Love

* * *

Wally knew even though when he confessed that he really cared for Dick he said that he loved him, he had never truly experienced love. With the realisation that he didn't truly know what love was and Wally felt guilty when he held Dick and whispered meaningless words in his ear. Because what were words without meaning behind them?

Wally had feared that this meant that he didn't care about Dick and that he had moved on, lost interest as he normally did when he started to date somebody.

When Wally thought this he felt a sharp pain, like without Dick he would, and as horribly cliché as this sounded, never be complete.

Wally didn't want this to happen and that was why Wally decided to do something he rarely ever did, he would take a step back and look at the situation.

Wally looked over how he felt about Dick, and how he loved the way he can trust Dick with his life, both figuratively and literally, Wally noticed how he felt complete and could hardly wait for when he would see Dick again. He saw the way whenever Dick wasn't smiling Wally would make more jokes so he can see his beautiful smile, the way Dicks blue eyes sparkle when he feels joy.

Wally noticed when they touched him, he get butterflies in his stomach, he couldn't get the smile off his face; and he feel like he'd been touched by an angel, and that's what Dick was and angel dressed up in tights and full of mad ninja skills.

Wally's thoughts came to a startled halt because he realised that just because he didn't really love Dick before he loved him now.

Wally was well and truly head over heels in love with Dick.

And he couldn't have felt happier.

* * *

**A/N~ Say it with me **

**awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**I like this and how it came out.**

**Can y'all review coz i feel so happy when you do and it makes me face another double french lesson unabashed.**

**Review and make me a Happy Cookie.**


	13. M is for Megan

**A/N ~ Hampster noises of shame.**

**I am sorry that it took so long but I got distracted by the other letters of the alphabet, i blame N personally because it was fun, but hey it means less wait of the next chapters and they should be up soon-ish.**

* * *

M is for Megan

* * *

Long ago Megan had promised that she wouldn't read the minds of her teammates, as per earth customs but this didn't mean she didn't get emotional waves off of them and the most emotional person on the team was surprising to Megan.

Robin was the most emotional even though he didn't show it all the time. Recently thought Robin had been feeling strong emotions, more so than usual anyway, but all the emotions had one thing in common.

They were always strongest when Wally was around.

Even though Megan felt Robin's emotions often- and she meant often, when Wally ate, watched TV, talked. Hell even when he breathed! She could never really name it.

So she tried to connect the emotion to one that she felt, and she had never felt something so strong, but the only time she felt anything that could hold a candle to it would be when she looked at Conner. After this startling realisation Megan started to really pay attention to her teammates, other that Conner anyway.

She started to notice how they moved together without really moving together, like how if Wally moved to the kitchen then Robin would move so he could view the kitchen. They even when the team was on a mission Kid Flash would always end up with Robin, even though when they started the team Aqualad would put them on different groups but he had seemed to stop that recently.

Megan had decided that she had to know what was going on, so she could understand earth customs of course. She wasn't feeling left out, not at all.

* * *

In an alleyway in Gotham two tight wearing sidekicks felt a shiver run down their spines.

* * *

The following Saturday Megan set her plan into action.

The base was empty, Conner had gone on a walk with Wolf, Kaldur was visiting Atlantis and Artemis was out shopping with Zatanna. She was alone with the speedster and his bird.

She carried her Cookies of Peace toward the living room where Wally and Robin were sitting watching _2001: A Space Odyssey_. Megan wondered if they knew how they were practically cuddling on the couch.

She gave a polite cough and as one the boys turned their head around and Wally's eyes immediately fell to Megan's cookies and his stomach rumbled in approval.

Megan didn't know how to start this conversation, so she did something that was acceptable on Mars, not thinking if it was acceptable on Earth.

"I know you two are together" Megan's words seemed to free\e the boys, Robin frozen half in shock and his mouth fell open. Wally had a mouth full of cookie.

"W-W-WHAT!" Wally yelled out through a mouth full of partly burnet cookie.

"Hello Megan!" Megan slapped her forehead; "Wally doesn't know that Robin likes him" She looked pleased with herself. She didn't notice the boys growing embarrassment.

For Robin it was Barry Allen all over again.

"Megan, were dating we have been for a while." Wally sounded calm.

A blush formed on Megan's face and she let out a soft _ohh_ sound and turned and floated away, hiding her mortification.

Wally ignored her departure and focused on Robin who sat still as a statue, Wally moved to poke him. Trying to ignore the fact that Robin looked like he had just been told that Batman had killed his puppy.

* * *

**A/N~ Im happy with it and its longer that i had originally planed.**

**Enjoy and then new chapters should be up soon.**

**Until then Read, Enjoy and Review as you dance through life**


	14. N is for Nightmare

**A/N ~ M'kay awesomeness is up and i really REALLY like this chapter.**

**Also random question, what's better DC or Marvel. and also does Deadpool remind you of Red hood, or was that just me?**

* * *

N is for Nightmare

* * *

Wally wasn't looking forward to today.

Actually that was as bit of an understatement; Wally would rather face the Injustice League and the Justice League together that do this. He would probably have a higher rate of survival if he did that that if he went through with this.

Dick looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes and Wally melted, '_Damn it _'. That was why he was doing it, Dick and his sky blue puppy dog eyes. '_Curse him!'_

Wally was so whipped. And Wally had never regretted this more that this moment as he walked up to Wayne Manor and saw Bruce getting into his expensive sports car with a woman in a very short very tight dress, his playboy smile hiding the disgust that was obvious to anybody who had ever seen past his mask, like Wally had.

Wally nodded as he walked past and into the tastefully decorated front hall of the Manor. He saw Alfred behind the door and gave a nervous smile in greeting that Alfred returned with what Wally thought sympathy in his eyes was. But that could just be the paranoia.

Wally and Dick climbed the multitude of stars to part halfway to Wally's destination when Dick left to go protect the cesspit of crime that is Gotham city while Bruce made public appearances and kept up his playboy mask.

As Wally continued his upwards decent into Hell, or as it was known to everybody else the epitome of amazement that was the Wayne Manor Entertainment Hall Extravaganza. Once entering his previously favourite room in the Manor he saw three little devils in training.

Jason, the budding psychopath who had tried to kill him for reasons that were still unknown to Wally, even after asking Dick why for weeks.  
Tim, the evil mastermind who had given a scarily accurate presentation of Wally's life and how he would destroy it if he ever hurt his older brother.  
Finally there was Damian the assassin baby who had nearly decapitated him when Wally had tried to get him to stop crying.

All three gave him terrifying evil smiles and Wally knew that babysitting the satanic children would be the worst decision he had ever made.

* * *

He was proven right when it came to watching a movie, Jason wanted to watch _Underworld _ buts for all _Underworld's_ awesomeness it was an 18,and really Damian didn't need any more ideas about how to hurt, maim or kill anybody.

They ended up watching Lion king while Jason sang along.

* * *

It went from bad to worse as it came to dinner time. Tim was asking for the pizza that Alfred had made earlier but to Wally's horror he remembered that he had eaten it earlier. He was screwed. And to make matters worse Damian had disappeared!

* * *

It had been an hour of searching at super speed before he remembered that Damian was part Evil Ninja and started looking in the air vents. Wally found Damian in the first one he looked in.

Unfortunately for Wally while he was focused on getting the irritated toddler down the other two boys had snuck up behind him and managed to tie him up.

This was how Dick found them two hours later, Wally covered in paint, glue and other arty liquids.

For the sake of what little sanity Wally had left Dick didn't comment and just sent the young imps to bed. Just before they left the three turned to look at him, and after giving Wally innocent smiles in unison they said "Welcome to the family" and walked of like they hadn't just tortured Wally for two hours.

Dick smiled at Wally, relief clear in his eyes. "That went well" he said "They must really like you, you know. That wasn't the worst they could do"

Wally tried not to whimper at those mental images.

* * *

**A/N ~ I love all the robins and stories of them together.**

**If you have any recommendations tell me coz i would love to read them**

**Review and share the love.**

**SHARE IT!**


	15. O is for Obsessive

**A/N ~ SO NEW CHAPTER. Yayz. **

**who is cooler? Red Arrow or Robin? My mind wont make up it self and my head hurts for all the war.**

**Anywho. This chapter is like a few Days after H is for Hospital, just as a heads up.**

* * *

O is for Obsessive

* * *

Robin could tolerate a lot of stuff, like Tim hacking his webcam when he was talking to Wally or Jason almost getting him arrested. But this, this was where Dick drew the line.

"What" Dick growled his face painted with anger "are you doing?"

Wally was in Dick small flower garden. With bubble wrap. Wally smiled eventually holding the bubble wrap in a defensive position.

"…Hi…" He said eventually still holding the bubble wrap in the best way to protect his face.

"What" Dick repeated "are you doing?" anger growing, as was his Bat-glare.

Dick looked around at his once secret garden. The once beautiful tribute to nature was now a tribute to bubble wrap. All the sticks, stems, flowers and leaves had been wrapped carefully so they weren't being destroyed yet they every inch on them was wrapped up.

Dick took a moment to contemplate if Wally was still sane. But he couldn't help to admire how much time Wally had spent wrapping each and every piece of the plant with such delicacy.

"Wally, are you okay?" Dick had gone from angry to concern in a heartbeat. Always ready to adapt, as you had to be when dating a speedster a lesson that Dick had learned quickly.

Wally gave Dick a smile "Well, Dick, now that you asked I decided that seeing as you won't take the danger of splinters properly I have to protect you!" Wally looked quite proud of himself at making this profound jump in logic.

"Wally. What. The. Hell?" Dick was starting to genially fear for his boyfriend's sanity. "What's up with you and the splitters anyway?" He had wondered this since the incident at the hospital. Fearing splinters wasn't normal, was it?

Wally had paled and he seemed to be having an internal battle, eventually he looked at Dick and took a deep breath before starting his tale. "I was around five" He began "We were on a camping trip to a forest somewhere and I saw this really cool tree, but mum wouldn't let me climb it but I really wanted to, so I told her I would, and a she agreed on the condition I did it with no clothes on, I think she thought I would stop me. It didn't. It wasn't a fun climb, let leave it at that okay.

By the end of Wally's story Dick was feeling conflicted, one part of him found this hilarious and the other wanted to go and kill all trees.

"How about I just don't climb trees naked?" He asked trying to compromise with Wally and his odd fears.

When Wally gave him a beautiful smile of pure adoration Dick melted into a puddle of ninja goo.

"But you're still unwrapping my plants Wals."

* * *

**A/N~ No i don't know why Dick has a flower garden, i just needed it for the plot.**

**The plot demanded my brain.**

**Review and i will be happy :D**


	16. P is for Portal

**A/N~ i liked this chapter.**

**So it the Cartoon TT not the comic, just as a heads up.**

**Enjoy. And sorry in advance if the translations are wrong, I got them of google translate. **

**BTW this is the LONGEST chapter of A,B,C so far. WHOOO!**

* * *

P is for Portal

* * *

Wally was freaking out. One moment Dick was beside him and the next a blinding light and poof he's GONE!

If nothing else Wally hoped he was okay

* * *

Dick felt very confused at the moment. So like he always did when confused he reverted to his Bat-training. Subtly checking his utility belt for all his equipment and after finding it all in place he checked for his mask, but it wasn't there. Robin took a moment to remember why he broke bat rule number 2 when he recalled what he had been doing before the light confused him.

He and Wally had been hanging out in Gotham doing nothing more than spending time together when they had stumbled upon an odd box like thin and Wally had dared Dick to pick it up, and he did. The next thing he knew he was being blinded and here he was.

Now to find out where here is.

Slowly Robin lifted his head; slow enough not to alert the five teens watching the mysterious figure that had appeared unconscious in a flash of light.

These five teens were the guardians of this city, its protectors, its heroes; they are the Teen Titans.

_(From here YJ Robin will be called Dick and TT Robin will be called Robin.)_

Dick felt eyes on him and he slowly turned and gasped in shock. His eyes had been unwillingly drawn to the Titan Robin. Without meaning to he started to compare himself to him. They had the same shade of hair but the other Robins was longer, they had the same body type; small with small but effective muscles, and they appeared to be the same height.

He could tell the other Robins eyes had widened under his mask, even if he couldn't see his eyes.  
"He looks like you, friend Robin."_ 'Well she's defiantly an alien'_ thought Dick. Only just now noticing the other teens in the cell for it was a cell; three very, very thick cement walls and steel bars blocking his escape. _'If I can't blast my way out, maybe I can talk my way out' _theorisedDick.

Dick smirked at his captors, and if his initial assessment was correct, which it probably was there was an alien, a sorceress of some kind, a Martian, an android and well _Him. _And if that wasn't an odd thought he didn't know what was.

"Who are you?" growled the other Robin, looking like he could do with a few anger management classes. Dick just continued to smirk, infuriating his double and he put his hastily thrown plan into action.

"A better question would be why im in a cell, in the custody" He but air quotation marks around custody "Of five wanna-be sidekicks."

This got a wonderful reaction from the 'Heroes' the aliens both looked confused, the android and the fake Robin looked angry while the sorceress looked indifferent.

The sorceress decided she had to speak as her teammates seemed unable and unlikely to ever speak again. "I am Raven" She said as she gestured to herself, she then gestured to the others in turn "This is Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and our leader Robin." Her voice was the same monotone throughout.

Dick smirked and saw fit to introduce himself "What a coincidence, im called Robin too" turning to look directly at the fake Robin he smirked "what a small world".

Robin looked at Dick and said in a language none of the Titans understood "_Care este numele tău, fals?" _Dick was suddenly very surprised and was starting to think that everything wasn't as it seemed.

"_Cel care mi-a dat viața ma sunat pasăre mică_." He answered. Now it was Robins turn to be surprised. "_Ca a mea a făcut. Cum ai ajuns aici?_" Robin seemed to be more trusting. The rest of the Titans just looked really confused.

"_Am fost cu un .. prieten când am găsit cutia aia._" He pointed at the box sitting harmlessly behind the Titans. "_Am luat-o și acolo a fost o lumină și m-am trezit aici_" Dick finished explaining.

Robin seemed to accept that so he turned to his team and said "Release him, he's not a threat." Beast Boy looked like he wanted to question that but didn't, for fear of bodily harm.

When Dick was out of his cell he smiled at Robin, not a mocking smile, a friendly smile.

Dick walked up to the box and moved to pick it up only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

_"A fost bine să te cunosc, frate. " _Said Robin, Dick smiled _"Și tu frate." _There was a flash and Dick was gone.

* * *

Wally was still in the alley where Dick had gone and when a light appeared he sped over to Dick and held him whispering "you're okay, you're okay" over and over again

* * *

**A/N~ Translations:**

**What is your name, fake?**

**The one who gave me life called me little bird.**

**As did mine. How did you get here?**

**I was out with a… friend and I saw that box. I picked it up and there was a light and i woke up here.**

**It was good to meet you, Brother.**

**And you Brother.**

**Enjoy and review!**


	17. Q is for Queen Bee

**A/n~ shorter than I intended but i'm still almost happy with it. **

**It WAS meant to be up yesterday but i had an English essay to do.**

**Question of my randomness:**

**Why do i need to know how a red pen symbolised their relationship?**

* * *

Q is for Queen Bee

* * *

For some reason this situation seemed really familiar. Shall we see why?

Wally was tied to a chair. Again.

An Evil lady trying to enact her evil plans

Dick was being mined controlled.

The only improvement that Wally could see was that Dick was more resistant to the control and that the evil woman in question was wearing more clothes.

Queen Bee stood opposite the two young heroes, not that she knew they were heroes to her they were the charity case of Bruce Wayne and collateral damage.

They really needed to work t=on the mind control thing, because after Ivy had tried it again and again and a-fucking-gain it was getting really old really quickly. But hey at least they were spending time together. They needed more ways to bond thought, because Wally thought that beating bad guy ass, though fun, wasn't a healthy way to spend a date.

Besides it's not like this could turn out bad, right?

So Wally sighed with resignation and looked boredly at Queen Bee and snarked "Are you planning on feeding up, or are you going to monolog us to death by boredom?"

Upon seeing the look of anger on Queen Bee's face Wally decided that wasn't the smartest course of action. But hearing Dick's creepy ninja cackle made him feel a whole lot better.

Wait a second! Wasn't Dick being mind-controlled?

When Wally turned and looked at Dick he saw him smiling at a corner when Batman came out of the shadows in all is emo glory.

After about five minutes of pure bat-but kicking epicenes Batman took Queen Bee and left.

Wally paused to wonder what crazy mind raping turn his life had taken since dating Dick Grayson, but hell, he wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

**Yeah, not a lot of fluff or interaction but as typed earlier i have a life outside of fanfiction (Im more surprised about that than you lot!)**

**So review and hugage to everybody who review.**

**special thanks to Midnight1906 for the chapter title.**

**Enjoy and love you all.**


	18. R is for Red Arrow

**A/N~ WOW two in one night, pride for the Cookie.**

**I am going through a Red Arrow phase at the moment but hey, its probably why this chapter was out so fast so no complaints from my millions of fans.**

**-Cricket noises-**

**_cough cough_****, anyway Enjoy.**

* * *

R is for Red Arrow

* * *

There were good days and bad days to being Roy Harper.

The good days were when nobody pissed him of and he didn't argue with Green Arrow. The bad days were when he argued until he was so mad he could barely think, and when he went to go beat so criminals for anger management purposes, Cheshire would come and then he would feel very, very confused with the whole flirting thing.

Today thankfully was a good day. Or so that's what Roy thought until he got back to his small apartment and saw Wally and Robin at his dinner table. _'Well shit'_ was Roy's only thought.

"Roy" began Wally "take a seat" Wally looked semi-uncomfortable and Roy noticed that one of them had gone through his kitchen and made coffee, he was so grateful; he didn't think he could get through this without his beloved caffeine.

"Roy" it was Robin who spoke now "We have something very important to tell you" Robin opened his mouth as his he was going to speak but no words seemed to come out.

As one they both took a breath and said in perfect unison "Were gay."

A very pregnant pause settled over the room Roy looked distinctly unimpressed. "And?" he asked when it seemed that they were waiting for his reaction.

"You're not mad?" That was Robin. "You don't think were freaks, or abominations?" There was Wally sounding unusually pessimistic.

Roy looked very pissed at that question. "Freaks?" he growled "Why would I think your freaks, I've know you both since you were little, hell were like family. And, damn it, I don't care if you're gay, hell I wouldn't care if you're gay for each other! You're my little brothers." Roy seemed proud of his little rant. But that wasn't being focused on, what was being focused on was the look of guilt and surprise on his little brothers faces.

"You're dating, aren't you?" Roy deadpanned, trying to resist the urge to face-palm when Robin gave an uneasy chuckle.

"Please tell me you're not, you know." Roy was staring to look as uncomfortable as he felt with the turn the conversation had taken.

Then a horrible thought dawned on Roy, and he stated to panic _'OH MY GOD! Have Bats and Flash given them a talk about being safe with other guys?! SO, SO NOT GOING THERE.' _Roy realised his panic was showing when Wally reached over and shake bumped his shoulder.

"Don't worry Red, me and Rob aint doing nothing." He smiled at Roy. When Roy smiled back at him he turned to Robin and resisted melting into arrow goo at the wonderful smile on Rob's face.

"Besides" continued Wally "I think that would count as rape" Wally sounded genuinely put out by this and Roy gave into his earlier urge and faced palmed as Robin cackled in the back ground happy that things had almost gone exactly to plan.

* * *

**Yay for excepting Roy.**

**So nothing left to say except review.**

**DOO ITT.**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.**


	19. S is for Stalker

**A/N ~ Its official, i hate the countryside. Its green, they said. It'll be good for your health, they said. THEY CAN KISS MY ASS.**

**That was not good. THERE WAS NO FANFICTION FOR 4 DAYS. FANFICTION IS MY LIFE.**

**But still its good to be back home in London. And to the driver who gave me his middle finger, F U 2 my good sir. F U 2.**

* * *

S is for Stalker

* * *

The bush was following him.

Wally wasn't going crazy. He wasn't but he had seen that bush when he was in Central City a few hours ago, and there it was again in Gotham City Park. It looked like a normal bush but it sort of looked out of place, and it was probably only because he had known Robin for years and his sense of paranoia had rubbed off on him that he hadn't dismissed it already.

Besides as the saying goes _"it's not paranoia if it's really trying to get you." _And first lesson of super-heroing was that everything was trying to get you.

But really Wally was really freaked out by that, sure Kid Flash had a few extreme fans but he wasn't Kid Flash at the moment, so he had a right to be panicked, or at least in his opinion.

But Wally was determined to ignore the stalker bush and finally have a normal date with Dick, one that didn't involve kidnapping, evil villainesses or anything that may cause the date no to go as planned. Wally felt that he and Dick deserved that much after all the unplanned shiz that had happened to their relationship.

Looking around Wally notices Dick approaching and a smile finds its way to his face when Dick was closer he wrapped him up in a hug and smoshed his to his well muscular chest. Dick laughs at him before wriggling his way free of Wally's hug, looking inquisitively up at Wally he asked "So Wally, where are we going?" because even though Gotham was Dick's city Wally had asked to control the date because he really wanted to see if his bad luck would persist and something odd would happen.

"Dick, I am taking you to a magical place of wonder and discovery." Wally made a dramatic pause "We… are … going… to... THE ZOO!"

Dick couldn't help but to snigger at his crazy boyfriend. "Sure" he agreed "onto the magic and wonder" he couldn't help but add the sarcasm at the end though.

* * *

The sun was setting low in the sky painting the horizon a wonderful red, stars seemed to flicker and gimmer in the dusk light.

Wally and Dick walked hand in hand towards Gotham City Park talking about nothing in particular until Wally decided to confess his hopes about the date.

"I wanted finally have a normal date" He confessed, sounding slightly abashed "one that didn't involve kidnapping, evil villainesses or anything that may cause this date no to go as planned." Wally smiled down at Dick before he let out a laugh "and that includes any stalker bushes" he chuckled to himself.

Dick looked up at Wally and asked "Stalker bushes?"

Wally grinned at Dick "yeah, this morning I thought I saw the same bush here as I did in Central, probably my imagination." "Yeah" Dick agreed, "See you at the club house tomorrow?" Dick inquired. "You know it, babe" Wally gave a salute to Dick and pulled him into a brief kiss before disappearing in a flash.

Later when nobody was around the bush let out a creepy giggle, because really, what kind of bush follows people?

* * *

**A/N ~ So yep, i just realised that i forgot about Superboy but here is a broken down version:**

**Wally and Dick sit Superboy down for a chat.**

**They confess to being gay.**

**Superboy says "Okay"**

**Then when Wally and Dick think its all going to be okay Superboy asks "Whats gay?"**

**And the sound of Dick face palming resounds in the room.**

**YEP.**

**besides, i like the Stalker bush.**

**T, U and V will be up by the end of the day.**


	20. T is for Tim

**A/N ~ As promised, T.**

**Nothing new happened in the last three seconds, so enjoy.**

* * *

T is for Tim

Tim had always prided himself on his intelligence. He was trained by the Batman and though he was younger than Jason he knew he was smarter that the violent seven year old. That was why Tim realised that Wally and Dick where going to be together before they even started dating.

Now that they had started dating Tim was glad that they had because it was obvious that Dick was happier now he had Wally. But still Tim had to let his point be known.

So that was why instead of sleeping like a normal six year old he was packing a flash drive into a bag and dressed in his Red Robin uniform, heading towards Mount Justice, where one Wally West was currently staying.

* * *

As Tim approached Wally's room in the mountain, his thought weren't on the nightmares he was probably going to inflict onto a previously innocent teen; no it was on how rubbish the security was. One hack and poof instant access _'I should probably mention that to somebody.' _After a brief pause he thought _'Nah'_ after all, if the security improved how he would threaten teenagers trying to do _Things _with his older and not so secret favourite brother.

After wading through the rubbish in Wally's room Tim started to set up his evil plan.

After assembling a small entertainment centre Tim was ready. The TV control grasped tightly in hand he clambered onto Wally's bed and perched on the headboard giving his best Bat-glare.

Wally feeling the murder directed at him awoke with a start. Looking around he noticed the shadow perched above him he opened his mouth to scream in terror, when the figure put his hand to Wally's mouth and whispered "Don't speak, just watch" And wow, if that didn't sound creepy Wally didn't know what did. Wally turned to the TV screen that hadn't been there earlier and watched, like the creeper on his bed wanted him to.

* * *

Well, Wally felt really violated now.

He wondered why he thought he would have any semblance of privacy especially dating part of the Bat-family. It was almost to be expected. But Wally couldn't help but wonder how in the batman this kid got all the information on the power point. But don't mistake his curiosity for apathy because he really did care, because some of that had been well thought out, fully reasonable ways to destroy his life.

The shadow moved silently down from his perch and looked at Wally before whispering forebodingly "You have been warned" Before disappearing into the shadows.

Too nervous to sleep Wally wondered if a DIY shop was open, because he was going to invest in a lock, or ten.

* * *

**A/N ~ Reading through the middle bid if you don't know the kid is like 6 is so creeperfied.**

**It's Creeperfied anyway.**

**See you next chapter.**


	21. U is for Unstoppable

** A/N~ So wow, five left to go. CRY WITH ME :'( I don't want it to end.**

**Anywho away from the sadness, yes I did want it to be fluffy and short.**

**This one is all Wally's thought about Dick and their intentional cliché mushiness.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

U is for Unstoppable

* * *

The sun flitted in through the blinds, casting dancing shadows across the room. The birds could be heard through the thin windows and the red alarm added to the beauty sleeping before Wally West.

The light shadowed the long lashes that gently brushed against Dick's high cheekbones contrasting amazingly with Dick's soft pale skin.

Dick shifted in his sleep causing a dark lock of hair to fall onto his angelic face. Slowly Wally reached out and tenderly moved the soft lock of stray hair back into place, gently Wally traced his fingers down Dick's face, trying to memorise each inch of its perfection.

Slowly Dick's eyelids half opened giving Wally teasing glimpse at the amazing sapphire eyes, eyes that Wally could happily gaze into forever.

"Wally?" Dick's voice soft as silk ask, echoes of sleep still reflected on his face.

How Wally loved to hear his name fall from Dick's soft lips, weather full of love or lust he could never get enough.

Wally didn't care if people thought that it was stupid, immoral or unjustifiable; because with Dick by his side they were unstoppable and their love would overpower anything that tried to get in their way.

* * *

**A/N~ I like this one. Short and so sweet it could give you cavities.**

**But I think it deserves on big hug and an AWWWW,**

**Say it with me AWWWWWW.**

**See you next letter**

**Cookie signing out.**


	22. V is for Valentine

**A/N ~ Still nothing new except that muffins can't draw superheroes.**

**Who knew right?**

* * *

V is for Valentines

* * *

There were several things that Dick expected on February 14th, he expected cheap store bought chocolates, a cheesy card and Wally at his beck and call. The real event had blown his expectations out of the water.

When Dick had been woken up by the sun every flat surface in is large bedroom had been covered with red rose petals and one Wally West was on his knees holding a single red rose in hand and a cheeky grin on his face.

"Good morning beautiful." He said. Reaching down he placed a single kiss on his forehead he said joyfully "happy valentine's day. Now up you get, we have a busy day today."

After ushering Dick into the shower he shoved simple but fancy clothes through to door. After what seemed a millennium to Wally Dick emerged from the steamy bathroom and allowed Wally to lead him downstairs past all his family who gave them puzzled looks except from Bruce who gave Dick and knowing smirk and Wally and glacial glare.

Once seated at the ornamental table Wally place a plate of clichéd heart shaped pancakes that tasted absolutely divine. Once Dick had finished the mouth-watering meal he thought that was all that Wally had planned. He was wrong.

Once Wally was sure Dick wasn't going to vomit on him he scoped him up into his arms and settled him bridle style and then he ran.

After what seemed like moments, far too short a time in Wally's arms for Dicks liking, he was settled down. Taking in his surroundings Dick realised he was in London. He turned to Wally in amazement and was baffled when Wally held up tickets to the London eye. Once they got onto the giant Ferris wheel Wally pointed out all the landmarks they could see; until Wally had looked at his watch and his hurriedly apologised to the nice lady seated next to them and once again scoped Dick up in his arms and ran to Paris. Wally continued to run until he was at the Eiffel tower where Dick saw a small table seated for two.

Once again red rose petals where scattered around, classical music floated and danced around them as Wally pulled out Dick's seat for him. A previously unseen waiter brought their starter of Gougeres to them. To Dick it was magical.

For Dick, this was more than he had ever expected from Wally.

Which was probably the reason that when the team had gathered the next day and were talking about how they had spent Valentine's day, all of the boyfriends there glared angrily at Wally and growled "Wait ago dude, make us look bad why don't you." Except for Conner, he didn't really know what they were so angry about.

* * *

**A/N ~ I am ashamed that i forgot about Valentines until like three minutes before i finished the original V which was Violence. But i think Valentines day is more romantic.**

**And i also like that this makes Wally seem like he can actively participate and plan in the relationship, which i found not a lot of Birdflash fics tend to do.**


	23. W is for Warm

**A/n ~ Holy Batman this took forever, i am so very sorry.**

**Coursework and English essays distracted me, but i might get better soon. I hope.**

**Anyway, ENJOY.**

* * *

W is for Warm

* * *

For Dick Wally being a speedster had lots of impacts on their relationship; not all of them bad but some of the sure weren't great.

Something that Dick could have done without was Wally's attention span. Sometimes Wally was really attentive and that was wonderful, but other times he was like a squirrel on speed. An example of this was yesterday, a blue moon hung in the sky and they were alone in the manor. They had decided to watch a film before they went to sleep. But Wally wasn't paying attention, and it got progressively worse as the night moved on.

But that was just one, an annoying, but lovable fault.

But it didn't just end there for Dick, as their relationship progressed, a few other habits of Wally's came into light.

Wally seemed paid really good attention to detail. It probably came from his brain processing things faster than a normal human. It was a trait Dick loved after the shock had worn of; there was something nice about your Boyfriend of four months and three weeks noticing new things about you almost every day.

But that wasn't Dick's favourite of Wally Speedster Side Effects. No, what Dick loved was how warm Wally was.

It was a well-kept Bat-Family secret, but Dick really loved to cuddle. He especially loved to cuddle with Wally and normally Wally liked to cuddle with Dick.

But there was one reason above all that made cuddling with Wally even more amazing for Dick. Wally was always warm. If Dick looked at it from a scientific standpoint it was probably something to do with the experiment that made Wally into a speedster, but truthfully, Dick didn't care about the how or the why. He just cared that Wally was always ready to act as Dick's personal heated cuddlier.

* * *

**A/N ~ I don't like this chapter, far to short in my honest opinion, but its up and i am happy about that.**


	24. X is for X-Ray Vision

**A/N ~ No homework today. WHOOO.**

**For those who asked about why Dick was crying in J this is why. And once read and thought about, Dick's Tears Of Mortification were understandable.**

**I decided that X was important and wrote part of it at school and finished it of at home for your eyeballs to enjoy.**

**So yep.**

**Tadaaa**

* * *

X is for X-Ray Vision

* * *

It was a beautiful morning on the Watchtower. Batman was lurking in the shadows, Green Arrow and Flash were eating his body weight in food and Kid Flash was trying to kill superman. Wait WHAT!

Yep, I was right. There in all his yellow spandex glory stood Kid Flash trying to glare the man of steel to death.

Voice low with anger Kid Flash growled "I know you did it, don't try to deny it." Practically frothing at the mouth Kid Flash radiated anger.

"What did I do?" Superman asked, thinking it was something little, unimportant. Besides why should Superman fear the Flashes condiment coloured sidekick.

Kid Flash didn't appreciate not being taken seriously, "You used you x-ray vision powers on Robin" subtly reaching for a knife Kid Flash was taken aback by the sound of metal being crushed from across the Watchtower cafeteria.

A cloud of murderous anger engulfed the Batman as he snarled "What?" In that moment Batman looked so terrifying the devil would have begged for mercy.

Filled with a righteous anger Kid Flash continued "You heard me. Superman used his X-ray Vision on Robin." Taking a dramatic pause Kid Flash eventually continued "He's a … PEDOPHILE!"

Silence resonated in the Watchtower only to be broken by Superman squeaking out "w-w-what?" This seemed to break the Justice League from the shock and whispers broke out.

"You heard me you sick bastard" spat Kid Flash "You used your x-ray vision on Robin! What the hell?" Kid Flash sounded justified in his anger, his voice taking on a Batmanesc growl.

Green Arrow and Flash had run over, trying to stop The Batman's murderous Daddy-Bat rage. They were only partly succeeding.

Batman slowly but surrey stalked towards the soon to be dead Kryptonian

"Recognised Robin B0-1" a computerised voice announced as Robin materialised in the chaos.

Everybody seemed to have frozen in shock, all except for Batman who was, in true bat style, using the shock of his captors to move towards his pray.

"What?" Asked Robin when almost everybody turned to look at him. "Is it true?" Green Arrow asked unable to control his curiosity.

"Is what True?" the confused boy wonder said sounding incredibly perplexed.

"That Superman used his X-Ray vision on you!" The Flash exclaimed.

Robin let out a chocking noise similar to the one Superman was making now that Batman had his hand around his throat, Superman's bluing face attracted to attention of the other League members who moved to protect the Kryptonian whose face now matched his tights.

Once Batman had been pried of Superman, Robin's interrogation continued.

"He never- wha- Why?" Robin sounded so unsure, and looked so awkward.

"You don't have to lie Robin!" Exclaimed Kid Flash "I heard you taking to Megan and Connor"

Robin looked at Kid Flash like he was being imbecilic, which at the moment, he was.

"Wally" Robin groaned "I was telling Superboy that not having all of Superman's powers was a good thing." Robing turned to glare at the League members, focusing mostly of his mentor who was now looking at Superman with a vaguely half-hearted semi apologetic expression on half his face.

The league members turned to look at Wally, who in turn faced them and with an abashed shrug of his shoulders offered up an "opps?" of apology.

* * *

**A/N ~ thought the ending was a bit weak but hey ho.**

**I got to call the Man of Steel as pedo so i'm good.**

**Drop a Review.**

**2 more till its over. :'(**


	25. Y is for ?

**A/N ~ THREE THINGS TO SAY:**

**1. I am so sorry that it took so long to publish**

**2. I have lots of excuses and i wont bore you with them**

**3. ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO AFTER THIS ONE**

**SO SADDDD :'(**

**Title is at the end, it a spoiler prevention. Have fun with that**

* * *

Y is for ….?

* * *

Stars twinkled merrily in the blue smog of Gotham sky, the lights created a beautiful image that hid the true darkness of Gotham city. But Dick Grayson noticed none of this. What he was focused on was his lover of six years, Wally West and the unusually apprehensive look on his face.

Wally hadn't looked like that since they had told their extended spandex wearing family that they were gay, for each other.

Wally moved towards his lover, unusually slowly fir the normally hyper speedster. Wally had matured greatly from when he was 15, no longer lanky and uncoordinated, his red hair had grown out a bit and he had also gained some muscle mass. Wally's brilliant emerald eyes took in the acrobatic form of his tired lover.

"Dick?" Wally asked hesitantly. _'Hmm'_ Dick wordlessly asked what was wrong with him; the silent communication was a skill he had learnt for Batman.

"You okay?" Wally asked before he was suddenly behind Dick his arm pulling Dick into his muscular chest. Dick turned and placed a gentle kiss on Wally's lips; Instead of Wally enthusiastically replying and them moving to their bedroom, and not leaving until their neighbours banged on their wall for them to shut up. Wally instead moved back from the kiss and placed his head on top on Dick night coloured hair and letting out a hum of contentment.

Dick moved out of Wally's arms and gave him and adorable puzzled look while tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

Wally used years of building up immunity to Dick's adorableness, but even then it was difficult. But Wally tried to ignore his adorable boyfriend, and the box in his back pocket that seemed to be growing heavier the longer he was in Dick's company.

"Dick I-" Wally's words got caught in his throat, and all that came out was an undignified squeak. Taking a deep breath the words flowed from Wally's mouth " ?"

Dick froze and looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. "What?" he eventually squeaked.

Wally got down on one knee and pulled a little back box from the back of his pocket opening it Wally drew a deep breath. "Marry me?" Wally asked again. Dick gently took the box from Wally and opened it up; inside sat a simple silver band with a single sapphire set into it.

Dick looked at the ring, speechless for once in his life.

"Dick?" Wally gently asked. Dick looked at Wally his blue eyes shined with unshed tears.

"Yes" he whispered "yes" he said again, louder this time.

"REALLY?" yelled Wally. Dick laughed his beautiful laugh "Yes, Wally im going to marry you. I love you." Wally sped over and took Dick into his arms and spun him around again. Dick lent down and kissed Wally who stopped spinning him around and carried him to the bedroom.

* * *

Roy Harper let out a groan _'OH GOD! They're at it again!" _he shoved his head under his pillow, already contemplating going back to Jade and begging her pregnant forgiveness. Her hormone fuelled bipolerness was better that hearing his little brothers go at it, again, again, and again.

* * *

Y is for Yes

* * *

**A/N ~ AWWW. I love it. **

**WHOOO GAY MARRIGE RIGHTS. **

**GO OBAMA SUPPORTING GAY MARRIGE.**

**okay. love you. Goodbye. see you next time for the final installment.**


	26. Z is for Zinnia

**A / N ~ I love you all and will miss you. Because here is the final chapter. I wanted to go out with a nice bit of cheesey fluff. **

* * *

Z is for Zinnia

* * *

Mary Grayson had loved to garden and it was a love she had passed onto her son. This son, coincidentally, had a natural talent with gardening. He was such a good gardener in fact that after his parents passing his mentor and adopted father Bruce Wayne had dedicated a small, private sanctuary in the many ackers of Wayne Manner for his ward to garden in.

In the five years Bruce had known Dick ha had never once seen Dick's garden, if he had wanted to he could have nut he knew it was Dick's private sanctuary; the same place that Dick had transformed into a small monument of his mother.

It was for that reason that Bruce watched with trepidation as Dick lead his best, and possibly something much more, towards Dick's monument. Bruce just hoped Dick knew what he was doing.

* * *

"Wally?" Dick hesitantly asked, his voice quivering. Wally didn't answer; he was awestruck with the beauty surrounding him.

There were white zinnia flower dotted around the small green field. Red flowers grew on ivy wrapped round the trunk and in the branches of a small oak tree. The red flowers created a lighting effect that took Wally's breath away. Orange flowers grew on a skill rock pile and the sound of running water and birdsong filled the air.

Dick glided forward, the red light painting his pale cheeks a soft flushed pink. "Beautiful" Wally breathed reverently. Dick turned to blink is bottomless blue eyes at Wally. Wally moved before he realised what he was doing, he had closed the space between him and Dick and pulled him into a breathless passionate embrace. Once they had parted of air Wally looked Dick right in the eyes and whispered "I love you, I will always love you" Dick opened his mouth to say something but Wally swallowed his words with a small kiss. Giving Dick a smile he continued. "As a child I loved you, when I was a new hero I loved you. A Kid Flash I love you. As Wally West I love you."

Before Wally could continue Dick pulled him into a kiss. "You're such a dork" Dick kissed him again "But you're my dork and I love you too, so, so much. And I always will."

* * *

**A / N ~ GOODBYE. **

**COOKIE signing off **


End file.
